


Setting up for a date

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Gay, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Inarizaki Highschool Volleyball club is visiting Karasuno, and Hinata Shoyo can't wait to see his favorite person...team!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Setting up for a date

**Author's Note:**

> Vic here, with a new fanfic/fandom...I've always wanted to write some Atsuhina...so forgive me if it's not as good...but I had fun with this at least, and who knows, I might write more!

When Hinata Shoyo heard that the Inarizaki High School Volleyball club was visiting the Miyagi Prefecture, he was ecstatic to see the volleyball team practice at his high school. The orange-haired teen quickly rolled out of bed and got ready to head to school that day. It was a holiday, but that didn’t stop him from seeing one of the strongest volleyball teams to exist in Japan.

_ ‘I wonder of Atsumu-san will be there…’  _ Hinata mused to himself as he rode his bike to school. Ever since seeing the setter back at Nationals, something about seeing how cool Atsumu was during it made Hinata super excited to see how he does things. 

“I want to see them all practice!” Hinata increased the speed of his peddling as he quickly breezed through towards Karasuno.

Hinata stood in front of the gym, his body shaking with excitement. “I guess no one else is here yet?” He checked his phone and laughed as it was almost the crack of dawn. He did wake up super early to see them...but he wasn’t sure why. 

“Hinata-kun…” a small voice snapped Hinata back into reality as he squealed and fell on his butt. “Oh my gosh, you okay?” Hinata looked up and saw Yachi, who flailed her arms around.

“Yachi? Wh...what are you doing here?” He quickly shot up from the ground, ignoring the pain that formed around his butt. 

“I was just gonna help out the Volleyball club with the equipment if needed; Shimizu-senpai asked me to help instead of her since it would be good to do stuff on my own.” The blonde-haired girl blushed as she chuckled to her friend. “I honestly don’t know why I agreed so quickly…” She shook her head and focused on Hinata. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, uh…” Hinata fiddled his hands around and scratched the back of his head. “I wanted to see Atsumu...I mean, the volleyball team! Yeah!” Hinata let out a light chuckle as his face turned a bright red. 

“Of course...the volleyball team...good thing that Atsumu is in there.” Yachi giggled as Hinata perked his ears up. Most of the Karasuno team knew about Hinata’s not so secret crush on the rival setter. 

“Yeah! I bet I can see them train and learn something! Then I can get a leg up at Kageyama!” Hinata posed a bit, causing the manager to giggle.

“Why not talk to them?”

“Talk? Are you crazy? I can’t just walk in and talk to them…” he shook his hands in front of his face and sighed as he faced the doors to the gym. 

“Well, you can’t just stand there, might as well go in, unless you want me to open the door-”

“NO!” Hinata shouted as he quickly grabbed the door and opened it without thinking.

“Nice kill!” Hinata froze as he heard the familiar voices of the Inarizaki Highschool Volleyball club. 

“Tsumu, the ball was set to high.” Osamu Miya sighed as he shook his head at his twin.

“SHUT YER TRAP, SAMU!” Hinata’s eyes quickly focused on the other twin; his heart began to race as he heard him shout.

_ ‘There’s Atsumu...he’s cool!’  _ Hinata excitedly jumped in place to keep himself from exploding on the spot. He watched as Atsumu set the ball towards his brother, who quickly responded and slammed it across the net.

“Nice kill, Samu.” Atsumu gave his brother a high-five as the grey-haired twin nodded. 

“I am the better spiker…” That must’ve caused a nerve to break as Atsumu glared at Osamu.

“Just take the compliment…”

“If you’re two done arguing…we have visitors.” Shinsuke Kita, their captain, pointed towards the bright light that was Hinata.

“Oh, it’s Hinata!” Atsumu smiled a bit as he ran towards the smaller male.

“Guess it’s a good chance for us to take a break…” Kita watched as Atsumu nodded at his captain. “Take a break, everyone.” Atsumu quickly ran towards Hinata and smiled as the shorter male greeted him.

“How’s it going, Hinata?”

“Going good! You were so cool! You and Osamu were like BAM, AND WHOOSH AND WHAM!” Hinata shouted and animated his movements to match his words, causing Atsumu to laugh.

“Yeah, we are pretty great, tell your Coach, thank you for letting us use this.”

“I’ll be sure to let him know.” Yachi smiled as she walked over towards the other managers.

“So, what are you doing here, Shoyo?” Hearing the setter call Hinata by his first name caused him to blush and look to the ground.

“Well, I was…” Hinata fiddled around with his fingers again and took a deep breath. “I just wanted to see you...your team!” Hinata scratched the back of his head as he laughed.

“Oh, I see...well, that’s good, I guess.” Atsumu bit his lip and turned around. “I guess I’ll be going now.”

“Wait!” Hinata quickly grabbed Atsumu’s arm and blushed as he looked up at him.

“Shoyo?”

“Uh..um...are you free after practice?”

“I think I’m going to get something to eat...why?”

“Would you…” Hinata looked to the side as his ears burned. “Would you like to get some sushi with me later?”

“Sure!” Atsumu quickly replied without a second thought.

“Really?” Hinata smiled wide as Atsumu nodded.

“Yeah, I’d love some!”

  
  
“Great! I’ll see you later, Tsum Tsum!” Hinata walked away and left the Gym in a hurry before leaning back into a nearby wall. “I get to hang out with Tsum Tsum..it’s gonna be so fun!” He smiled to himself as he began to text Kageyama…

* * *

“See you then…” Atsumu smiled as he waved the shorter male off. 

“So, you have a date now?” Osamu pocked Atsumu in the face.

“Shut up; it’s not a date! It’s just a hangout!”

“Sure sure, Tsum Tsum…”

“Don’t call me that! Only Shoyo can!” Atsumu growled as Osamu walked away.

“Sure sure, make sure to feed him well.”

“Yeah, Yeah...whatever.” Atsumu looked outside and smiled a bit as he turned back towards the court. 

_ ‘For once, I wish practice would end sooner.’  _


End file.
